


Late Night Restlessness

by BipLing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing
Summary: Hanzo discovers Amélie is having an insomniatic episode again, and helps calm her down.





	Late Night Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> A lil Mchanzomaker blurb

Hanzo was abruptly brought out of his wonderful dream. Something just felt… off. He had been preoccupied fantasizing of the three of them out on a trip in the countryside. McCree had kept saying that they would go one day. Of course, working around their busy schedules had made it nearly impossible to plan. So, they left it to a spur of the moment decision when they were all free. 

Forcing himself to sit up, he rubbed sleep out of his weary eyes. Already the dream was draining out of his consciousness. Reaching out to the middle of the bed, he did not feel the familiar sensation of Amélie’s lithe body. He sighed. It must be one of those nights for her. Many a time he had gone through the same kind of sleepless nights years ago. His eyes started to adjust to the pale moonlight, focusing on McCree’s sprawled out form. Out like a light. No reason to wake him, he would be able to take care of this.

Hanzo slipped out of bed, punctuating his tiredness with a long yawn. She must have been awake for a while, as he typically slept well with both of them in bed. Sliding on his plush robe, he tried his best to sneak out as quietly as he could. He had a good idea of where she would be.  
Making his way down the stairs, he carefully surveyed the living room. A vase of cut roses occupied nearly every available surface. Most of them were Amélie’s. It had been her idea to bring some in to improve the atmosphere of the house. They had a large, sprawling garden in the yard. He loved tending to his bonzai trees and orchids. Difficult things to raise, although the perfectionist in him felt gratified every time he successfully raised them each year. She had large, carefully pruned rose bushes that she too adored. It made her feel at peace knowing that her hands were not just for slaughter anymore. Many times she would be out sitting in the gardens. Not tonight, though. It must have been more than simple insomnia this time. A small knot of anxiety grew in his gut. 

Crossing the living room, he descended the second set of stairs down into the den area. This is where they spent most of their time together. Soft carpeting, velvet furniture, and various bookshelves. Amélie loved poetry and dramatic romance novels. Sylvia Plath and Emily Dickinson were two of her favorites. He could assume she connected with the seemingly depressing sentiments in their work. He himself preferred historical books, although they did share a few of her favorite romance novels as guilty pleasures. Hanzo even had found copies in her native tongue. It was the least he could do for her. Jesse himself was not much of a bookish man. He did enthusiastically enjoy it when Amélie and he would do live-readings of their favorite Romances, though. He was always the best audience member, thoroughly captivated by their overly dramatic performances. 

Hanzo passed by the restroom in the hall, hearing faint running water. Ah, there she was. Gingerly, he rapped at the door. The water stopped and the door creaked open the smallest amount. He could smell her lavender perfume. 

“Amélie, dear, are you.. alright in there?” He spoke softly, trying not to glance in and disturb her privacy. 

“Y-Yes.. I’m just fine, Chérie.” Her words were interrupted by a towel, rubbing water from her face. “Go back to bed, Hanzo. I shall be up soon.” 

A small frown edged its way on to his face, those words sounding very familiar to him. She always tried to placate the two of them when she stayed up by telling them that over and over. They had learned to not listen. 

“Well, I am not going back to sleep without you.” He crossed his arms, looking towards the door, determined. “Why not come out here? I know there is something troubling you, Dear.” 

Silence. He supposed he would have to carry her back upstairs, if it came to that. With how tired he felt, he was more than prepared to do so. Pulling the door open slowly, he was bathed in a soft red light. The small lamp besides the sink was turned on, throwing dark shadows over everything. There she was, leaning against the sink and giving him The Look. It said she was mildly annoyed with him intruding on her solitude. She was in the short nightgown she always wore to bed, hair down and messy. Rapping her fingers against the porcelain, she bit her lower lip. She looked even more tired than he presumed he did. Dark circles permeated under her eyes, eyes which were red and puffy. She had been crying? The knot in his stomach grew even more. His heart ached to see her blatantly hurting. 

“Come out here and sit with me, okay?” Hanzo offered a hand, to which she surprisingly took after a moment of staring him down. Her skin was as soft as ever. He gave her a small smile, leading her to one of the velvet couches along the wall. Together they sat, side by side. He rubbed her hand consolingly with his thumb.  
“Tell me, what is eating you, Amélie?” 

She glanced towards him, hurt blossoming in her eyes. Amélie abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head in the crook of it. Returning the gesture, Hanzo placed a hand on the back of her head, the other along her waist. Gently petting her hair, she began to quietly cry into his chest. He hated whatever had made her turn into this. Which, merely a guess, but he assumed something involving Gérard. She had finally come to peace with his death and her involvement years ago. Yet still intrusive thoughts would plague her, making her question herself. Whether she was good enough to be loved again. Whether she was deserving of anyone again. 

He waited for her crying to calm, letting her get it out of her system. Rather have her tell him when she was entirely comfortable with it. 

“Hanzo..?” Her voice was timid and small. 

“I’m here, Dear.” He have her a reassuring squeeze. 

“You both love me, right? I mean, I know that you both do. It’s just-” A pause, a sniffle breaking the silence. 

“Yes, of course we love you. You are the most precious thing to us.” 

The two sat for a moment as her mind traversed through the millions of thoughts running through her head. It must have been on her mind for a while, he presumed. 

“Well-” A sigh. “-Sometimes I just feel in the very recesses of my mind, that you don’t. That one day you will decide I am no longer worth your time. And I’ll be alone again.” 

“Amélie.” Hanzo reached down, gripping her chin between his index finger and thumb, bringing her face up to his level. He gazed into it, dark tear stains marking down her cheeks. He felt her hurt, his heart sinking. His poor darling. Now, he was not one for grand gestures of affection. But in this moment he felt like he had to do something to shake these thoughts from her head. Leaning in, he very softly kissed her trembling lips. Breaking it, he decided to simply keep kissing her beautiful face. Moving from her lips, he pecked at her cheeks and down to her neck. He increased his enthusiasm with each kiss, bombarding her with dozens of little kisses. Clearly, this was having an effect on her. Amélie held in breathy laughter, trying her best to resist. Eventually, both of them were quietly snickering. They rested their foreheads together. 

“Listen, I know I am not able to quell these thoughts you have. As much I wish I could. But, I just want you to know that I’m here - we’re here. We’re both always going to be here for you. No matter what. Okay?” Hanzo swallowed, unsure of himself. He was not one for speeches, although he tried. He did seem to manage to lift her spirits, a small smile on her lips. She stared into his eyes, giving him a kiss of her own. 

“Thank you, Hanzo.” 

The two basked in the small moment they were sharing, before the two heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. McCree, they both assumed. They had waken him up, by accident. 

“Darlins’?” He called out, in a daze from just waking up. Coming down into the den area, in little but his pair of American Flag briefs. Scratching his beard, he squinted at the pair on the couch. “What’ya two love birds doin’ down here in the dark?” 

“Well, I was just making sure Amélie was alright.” Hanzo gave McCree a Look of his own, communicating it was one of Those Nights. Jesse upraised his eyebrows, frowning. 

“I see, I see. Well, I think it’s time for both of ya’ to come back to bed. This cowboy has been by his lonesome all night long.” He made his way over to them, arms crossed. Eyeing them, he tried to come up with a proper idea. He leaned down, swiftly sweeping Amélie into his warm arms. He held her softly, pressing her to his hairy chest. Gazing down at her, warmth gleaming in his eyes. He shifted his eyes towards Hanzo, the warmth only growing. Jesse was so thankful to have both of them in his life, both beauties that put up with him and his shenanigans. They were what kept him a sane man. 

“So, what say we all go to bed now?” He pivoted on his foot, starting to make his way back up to their room. Amélie gave him a small peck on the cheek, his face instantly flushing. Oh, darlin’. He could hear Hanzo chuckling from behind him, as well as Amélie’s distinct laughter. 

“What is it, Sweet Things? Did I do somethin’?” He blinked, confused mostly due to his tiredness. 

Hanzo shook his head, rolling his eyes. “You are simply too much sometimes, Jesse.” 

“Ah, got’cha.” 

Jesse returned to B-lining to their bedroom, trying his best to not to knock into something in the dark. Did not want to hurt his precious cargo. Hanzo gradually followed suit, making his way up the path he came. When he came to the room, the other two were already in bed. Jesse was in the middle with Amélie lying against his chest still. They looked precious to him. Shrugging off his robe, he climbed into bed besides Jesse. He too laid his head against his chest, getting himself comfortable. 

“Love ya’ both.” Jesse quipped, giving both of them a small kiss on the forehead. 

“Love you too,” They replied in unison.

Gradually, the three of them managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
